Just The Girl Im Lookin For
by ILUVCLTT
Summary: Beastboy doesnt care if she doesnt notice him. He loves her anyway. Even if there only kiss was in his dreams. Shes Just the girl hes lookin for. Just The Girl By Click Five


**Hey everybody! Heres a new songfic for my fav song "Just The Girl" By Click Five. I LUV IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own the world. Mwahahahaha! Yeah, I wish.  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beastboy crept quietly into the living room. He slowly looked at his surroundings. No one was there, but his target. Hesnuck to the couch. He was now right in front of her. Of cource the Ice Princess of Titans Tower didnt notice him. She never does

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after_

But he dosent mind. Cause secretly, he was madly in love with her. He intended to play a trick on her. He was going to knock her book out of her hands. Turn into a small bug or something, climb in back of her, and when she sat back up he would shift back to his human form. She would jump up in shock! It would of been hilarious, if he hadnt gotten distracted.

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep coming back for more She's just the girl I'm looking for_

Looking in her eyes, he remembered every exciting, sad, and beautiful thing about her. Like the time he had won her a chicken at the carnavil. Out of all things he could have won the girl, She still walked out of that "freak show", as she says, with a stuffed chicken.

He also remembered when it was her birthday. She said that " Theres nothing to celebrate." He had told her, " You might like your Birth day, but were all glad you were born!" It was the truth, for him, And It still is.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour She runs on one hundred proof attitude power And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her What can I do - I'd do anything for her._

Because BB was soooo deep in thought, he didnt realise Raven was now staring at him. She had a small smirk on her face. 'Hes so deep in concentration.' She thought. 'Wait! Why the heck is he in front of me?' Her smirk quickly dissappeared and formed into a scowl.

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep coming back for more She's just the girl I'm looking for_

"Beastboy," Raven said accusingly. "Beastboy snapped out of it "I Didnt do anything yet!" He screamed, He knew what was coming. "Yet? Yet? What were you going to do?" Ravens voice sounded tence.

_And when she sees it me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up yet Cause every word she's every said Is still ringing in my head Still ringing in my head_

"Im sorry," He said. His voice lost his beastboy-ish charm. And the sparkle of mischeif was gone. Another chunk of his heart had been vigoriously torn off.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

Beastboy turned around. A feeling of sadness, guilt, and hate towords herself suddenly struck Raven. " Beastboy, Im the one who be sorry. I mean, Im always so rude to you." Raven stood up and started towards BB. " And I shouldnt be so cruel. Because, secretly..." Her voice dropped to a whisper." Im madly in love with you." She purred seductively. She moved closer. They were inches apart. Beastboy was stunned by her words. All his muscles turned to ice. He felt paralized. Raven moved closer, and closed the gap between the two by kissing him full on the lips.

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep coming back for more She's just the girl I'm looking for_

"BEASTBOY!" Robins voice peirced through BB mind.  
Beastboy snapped up almost automaticly.  
"Whe-where am I?" BB asked his three friends in front of him. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. " In your room... You okay, man?" Cyborg asked , worried.

"Yeah," Beastboy responded taking everything in. "Im okay, cause it was just a dream. Right guys?" Beastboy said getting up and walking out of his room. His friends stared at his retreating form, confusion was the only emotion on their faces.

_Shes just the girl Im looking for_

_Shes just the girl Im looking for_

Beastboy entered the living room to find, the one and only Raven, reading on the couch. " Mabey it wasnt a dream after all." He whispered as he snuck, once again, to the couch. There he was again, In front of Raven, the one and only.

_**Shes just the girl Im looking for**_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT How Was it? Good? Bad? Too horrible for words? I Hope you liked it! Well the storys over. Soooo... Bye!**


End file.
